Everything Happens For A Reason
by AllAboardTheKoganShip
Summary: Kogan. my first multi-chapter! WARNINGS: yaoi, non-con, swearing.  on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N hi there before you read this you should know all the warnings: swearing, non-con, yaoi.  
>There may be other warnings in future chapters but for now that's it.<strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize.**_

**CHAPTER 1**  
>I screamed in pain as he pounded into me. I clearly remember the first time he did this to me.<p>

*FLASHBACK 6 MONTHS*  
>I was seated comfortably on my bed with my boyfriend at the time, Jett.<p>

"so, you sure you wanna do this?" Jett asked nervously.

"I've never been so sure about anything" I presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

Jett took of his clothes leaving me to do the same. Once we were both naked Jett pulled me into his lap gently kissing me.

Jett ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted with a moan.

"touch me" I begged.

Jett gripped his right hand around my shaft pumping me so slow it was almost painful. We were both so absorbed in the moment neither of us noticed my dad walk in.

I felt my head being slammed hard against the wall and heard my dad scream. "Jett you faggot, get the fuck out of my house and never come back"

Without a word Jett was gone.

#*#*#*#*#*

Later that night my dad said he wanted to talk to me. "what do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I need to ware the gay out of you" he said simply.

"what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

Before I could do anything more my dad through me at the floor. Just as I went to get up he pushed me back down pulling my pants down. In tears, screaming, trying to get away, my father raped me.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

He kicked me in the ribs one last time leaving me on the floor. I have to get away from here.

_**XOXO, Katie  
>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/added to alerts! It means a lot :D i would have updated sooner but I got stuck. I decided to watch some Yaoi and it came to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you may recognize.

CHAPTER 2

Kendall Knight and his little sister Katie were playing Xbox waiting for their mom, Jen, to come home from work.

"Katie, can I tell you something?" Kendall asked.

"you know you can tell anything, big brother" Katie replied sincerely.

"well um... I think I kinda like... Umm guys" Kendall said looking at his lap. The only other people that knew his secret are his friends Camille Roberts, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.

Katie Laughed "you honestly thought I didn't know?" Kendall was confused. "I'm your little sister, I go through your stuff" Kendall raised an eyebrow at his sister "I found your magazines." with that Katie left the room leaving a shocked Kendall on the couch.

#*#*#*#*#

The next day after school Kendall was at Camille's house telling her about the whole Katie Thing.

"seriously shes known the whole time." Kendall was pacing while camille was on her computer.

Kendall looked at the computer monitor. "Wait a minute are you watching Gravitation?"

Camille looked at Kendall with wide eyes and slammed down the escape key. "no..."

"Put it back on!" Kendall yelled, not wanting to miss his favorite Yaoi.

For the rest of the afternoon the two watched drama unfold between Yuki and Shuichi.

~meanwhile in Minnesota~

I checked that my begs where all packed. I've stayed up all night waiting for 6:00am, 30minutes before my flight.

When I was nine years old my mom ran away. She apologized for not bringing me with her and left me nine hundred dollars.

I took the envelope containing the money and walked out the door.

When I arrived at the airport I bought a oneway ticket for $229 from where I was, DLH to LAX. The woman I bought the ticket from told me it was a 13 hour flight and gave me a name sticker to put on my bag.

I wrote _LOGAN MITCHELL_on the tag and stuck it on the handle of my suitcase.

After going through security I got on the plane. "I hope I've done the right thing" I thought to myself.

TBC...

A/N so I hope you like it so far. Again sorry it's kinda late. Another thing I need 1or2 OCs so I thought maybe one of you guys could help me with that? Maybe I could use you guys as characters. Let me know what you think! :D BTW I may take a few days to reply because im going camping.

Xoxo, Katie


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N so here's another update for you guys. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you may recognize.**_

**CHAPTER 3  
><strong>  
>At 6:00pm I was gone from the airport. My first stop was at a post office.<p>

"hi, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I need an address"

"of course. What's the name?" she stood in front of a computer.

"Joanna Mitchell" I told her

The woman wrote down the address and wished me a good evening.

#*#*#*

I stood outside the house that is my mothers. Will she want me? Will she hate me when I tell her what happened? All these questions started filling my head. Finally I was sick of it. I ran to the door.

About 30 seconds after I knocked a little girl that looked about three years old opened the door she stared at me and I stared at her. Soon enough a woman I recognized very well came to the door.

"Hi, mom" I said.

Tears filled up in her eyes. "Logan?" She put one hand on my cheek, looking at me once more before bringing me into a hug.

#*#*#*#

I sat in the living room with my mom, drinking coffee when that same little girl from the door came and sat in my lap.

"Are you gonna be my new daddy?" she asked. She had dark green eyes and dark brown, almost black pigtails.

"No, I'm actually your brother" I told her trying to make it as easy as possible to understand.

She frowned. "oh well, I'm Terry."

"I'm Logan" I smiled at my little sister.

"will you take me to bed?" asked Terry.

"Sure." I said

Terry took my hand and tiredly pulled me to her room. Her room looked like a rainbow through up in it. I liked it. After I tucked Terry in I was about to leave when I heard a small "wait"

I turned around "will you sing for me?" she asked.

Sat on a chair next to her bed and sighed.  
>Beauty queen of only eighteen<br>She had some trouble with herself  
>He was always there to help her<br>She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

By the time I was done the song Terry was fast asleep.

#*#*#*#

I walked down stairs to where I could hear my mom.

"We still have a lot to talk about but for now you should get some sleep" she handed me a blanket and I fell asleep on the couch.

_**A/N so there you go next chapter will be mostly with Kendall and you will find out about Terry's dad :D**_

_**Xoxo, Katie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N so I'm going to start updating every Sunday. If not Sunday then Saturday. Also who likes my new Pen name? Big thanks to Joey (Icerush) for letting me make him a character.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize. **_

**Chapter 4**

"Camille, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to go?"  
>Kendall asked frustrated. Camille wouldn't stop asking him to go to a meeting for Gay, Lesbian, Transgender and or Bisexual teens.<p>

"Come on, maybe you'll meet some friends that are gay too or maybe a boyfriend" Camille said hopefully.

"if I go once will you leave me alone?" Kendall tried

"yes, I'm sure you'll like it."

"will you come with me?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to." Camille said.

"Just say you're bi. It's like the new fad with girls. " Kendall assured her.

"fine." Camille looked unhappy.

#*#*#* **with Logan **#*#*#*

The next day I woke up to my mom making breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen "need any help?" I asked.

"no thanks" she smiled "you go take a shower and by then everything will be ready"

"are you sure?" I felt bad leaving her all that work.

"I'm positive" my mother ruffled my hair "towels are in the hall closet".

#*#*#*

After breakfast my mom said she still needed to talk to me. We sat across the kitchen table from each other. "Now, Logan. I don't know how to tell you this but I have brain cancer and the doctor says I only have about 6 months." tears rolled down her face.

"I don't know what to do with Terry. I mean her father was killed in Afghanistan and now her mom" she looked so broken.

"what can I do? I'll do anything as long as I don't have to go back to dad, he'll kill me. Literally." by now I was holding back my own tears.

I felt my mom put her hand on my arm. "honey, no. I want you here. To live here, go to school here, have a new life here."

"really?" I asked. My mom nodded happily.

"I'll call the school this afternoon" she smiled.

#*#*#* **back to Kendall **#*#*#*

I sat through the meeting bored out of my mind. Nobody really said anything. We all just sat in a circle while a teacher talked to us about "embracing who we are"

Meeting Camille ran away leaving me to gather my things when two boys, one pushing the other in a wheelchair approached me.

"hello" the boy in the wheelchair said to me. "I'm Joey. This is Tanner" he told me pointing to the boy with him.

Joey had blonde hair which covered his right eye and spoke with a German accent.

Tanner wore all black. He had painted nails and and bondage pants.

"hi, I'm Kendall" I shook joey's hand and Tanner glared at me.

"don't worry, I'm going to steal your boyfriend." he smiled. I couldn't help to notice that Tanner didn't talk.

"You should sit with us next meeting." Joey suggested.

"sounds great, I just don't know if I'll be coming. I recently came out to my friends and I'm just not sure." I looked at my feet.

"well there's an an empty seat for you if you want it" they started to leave.

"thanks" I said

Joey smiled "no problem."

_**A/N yay I liked this :) Also I made Joey German, I think that way I can put some cute Tanner X Joey moments in later xD**_

_**Something else **__**SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin**__** is a loner and she asked me if I can get her friends. Please go talk to her :)**_

_**Xoxo, Katie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**EHFAR chapter 5  
>AN So here's another update. Thank you guys so much for reading this. I'm really sorry it's late I feel bad :/**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize.  
><strong>_  
><strong>CHAPTER 5 <strong>

I was sitting in the back yard reading an old book of mine for about the 3rd time. It was one of the only things I was able to bring to LA. Soon I found myself getting incredibly bored. I placed my book beside me and laid down with my eyes closed.

I was having a lovely time feeling the sun on my face when I felt a stick poke my side. When I opened my eyes I heard a scream and saw Terry running off.

"what are you doing" I asked once I caught up to her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "mommy wants to take you to the school." she said

"oh, ok. I'll be in in a minute" I told her, going to get my book.

**#*#*#*#* **

When we got to the school the secretary said she needed my mom to fill out some papers.

"will you go take Tarry on a walk?" my mom asked looking at the excited 3 year old.

"sure" I smiled and turned to Tarry. "let's go" I picked her up and started wandering the halls.

"Logan?" Terry asked

"what?" I asked with a smile.

"what's your favourite colour?"

"hmmm... I like green the best" I told her.

"why?"

"I don't know. I've just always liked it."

"my favourite colour is purple. Did you know unicorns are purple?" she asked.

"I didn't know that." I smiled again

"Logan?" she asked again.

I stopped walking. "what?"

"I have to go pee pee." she said.

"really" I set her down and she nodded "how bad?"

"really really bad!" Terry crossed her legs. I sighed.

I walked my little sister to the bathroom. To my luck a girl with curly brown hair walked out.

"hey, I don't know you but will you take my little sister in there?" I asked feeling helpless.

"sure" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"your going to go with her to the bathroom, okay?" said to tarry

"okay!" with that Terry ran into the bathroom.

**#*#*#*#*  
><strong>  
>About five minutes later Terry and the other girl walked out of the bathroom.<p>

"thank you so so much!" I said to the girl.

"it's cool. I'm Camille by the way" she smiled.

"I'm Logan."

"how come I've never seen you around here?" Camille asked

"I just moved here from minnesota. My mom is getting me registered here." I told her.

"cool I guess I'll see you around."

"ya, I guess" we both turned around and walked separate ways.

**#*#*#*#***

I walked hand in hand with Terry back to the office.

My mom looked up at us and smiled. "Logan I just need you to sign these two papers then we can go."

I signed the papers and we went back home.

**#*#*#*#* with Kendall** **#*#*#*#***

After school I snuck away from Camille. She didn't know it but I was going to that meeting again. I wanted to get to know Tanner and Joey better. I walked into room 144 where it was being held.

I didn't see Joey or Tanner anywhere. I sat down and started to play with a string coming off my sleeve. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Just as I was about to leave. Joey wheeled himself into the room. He smiled when he saw me.

"there's no leaving now" he smirked at at me. I sighed.

"where's Tanner?" I asked

"he goes to speech therapy every other week."

"don't mind my asking but does he ever talk?"

"only to me" he smiled sadly "his whole family was killed in a plane crash. He totally blames himself for it and hasn't talked to anyone since."

"that's really sad"

Joey shrugged "I just hope he talks again."

I nodded. Through out the meeting we small talked.

"hey umm I know we don't know each other that well but do want to like hang out some time? Tanner too?" I hoped he wouldn't say no.

"of course. Can I have your number?" Joey asked. We traded phones so that we could exchange numbers. "I'll text you later to make plans"

"sure" I smiled "bye".  
><strong><br>#*#*#***

I was sitting on my bed reading Criminal Minds FanFiction when I heard my phone vibrate on my desk. When I picked it up it said it was from _"that sexy guy" _I opened the text. _"heyoo is tomorrow good 4 you 2 come over 2 my house?"  
><em>  
><em>"sounds good...this is Joey right?" <em>I asked

_"yes. Come over at 4:00 my address is [insert address here]"_

_"ok c u then" _I tossed my phone to the side and continued reading Shematthew smut.

**#*#*#*#* next day with Kendall #*#*#*#***

I checked the address once more then rang the doorbell. Tanner came to the door and smiled. He had no shirt on and I noticed one of his nipples was pierced. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. Joey came into the room a pulled a shirt over his head.

"babe, go put a shirt on" Joey said to Tanner. Tanner ran of down the hall.

"sit down wherever you want." Joey told me. I took a seat on the couch.

Tanner came back with "Headbandz, 80's edition" in his hands. "you want to play?" Joey asked me.

"sure" Tanner jumped up and down happily.

We all had a fun time playing "Headbandz". I was _Prince_, tanner was _Footloose_ and Joey was _Legwarmers  
><em>  
>"I had a really good time thanks guys." I awkwardly fist poundedhigh fived Joey and Tanner hugged me. "bye" I walked out the door. On my way to my car I heard loud growls and moans. I laughed an drove myself home.

_**A/N well there you have it. Again I'm sorry I didn't know it would be late. I hope you liked it. 80's Headbandz is one of my favorite games. I thought that if you guys were having trouble imagining Tanner, he looks like Bill Kaulitz with smaller hair. Please review!**_

_**Xoxo, Katie**_


End file.
